So The Shrink Says
by mysticxf
Summary: Libby goes to Sawyer for guidance.


Lost and its characters belong to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, and all those other wonderful people. I'm just borrowing to pass the time and hopefully be slightly creative. Libby goes to Sawyer for guidance. (That is so a shitty summary.) Short. Very short.

* * *

Lost – So The Shrink Says…  
By Mystic  
January 22nd 2006

* * *

Sawyer sat against a tree watching the ocean. He had a worn book held loosely between the thumb and first two fingers of his right hand, the elbow propped up on his knee, and a pair of glasses folded up in the hand that lay in his lap. Libby didn't imagine him like that. Somehow her mind had conjured a more savage caricature, not someone who could read books with small lettering and abstract concepts that required thought processes and analysis.

She smiled, crooked and to herself and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans. They were clean, like her tank top, newly washed from the hatch. Libby had almost forgotten what clean clothes were like. They were soft and pliable, smelled like flowers and the colors were vibrant. They hugged her body, comforting her as she made her way across the sand towards where the blonde man sat in contemplation.

"Hey," she greeted him, a small laugh escaping when he jerked in her direction and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," he muttered in response, his voice gravelly and sad.

Libby rocked on the balls of her bare feet a moment, "So this is your side of the island," she said, her eyes glancing over the waves that crashed along the shore. It was a far cry from the jungle she'd gotten used to.

"This would be our side," Sawyer repeated. He tossed his hair back and closed his book, sliding it into a duffel bag at his side, along with his glasses. "Any particular reason you've come over?"

She managed a smile, a full smile, and she managed to blush too. "Just thought I'd come over, see how you were doing?"

"You come see me in the hatch too?" He asked, and somewhere in his voice, she could hear the curiosity.

Libby shook her head slowly. "Shrinks have no place in the ER. We keep to the pre-op and post-op."

"Sounds like you have a lot in common with lawyers," Sawyer huffed. She watched his lips turn up slightly at the corners and his dimples started just before he bit his bottom lip, hiding them away again behind a frown.

Nodding, Libby clapped her hands together and let her fingers twist into each other. "Take it you don't have fond feelings for lawyers."

"Who does really?" He responded with a shrug.

"Well, seeing as their rulings provide a whole lot of new clientele for us shrinks…" she watched him smile and bit the inside of her cheek. She was never really good with men. Especially not ones she thought were attractive. "I was walking on the beach, saw you, just thought I'd come see how you were doing."

"Offer to ease my emotional burden on your couch?" He got a spark in his eyes that made her look away. Sawyer laughed. "Awe, Rags, I makin' you blush?"

Her head came back swiftly and she stared him down, watching the smile fade from his face. "I wouldn't turn you away." Sawyer looked slightly stumped and somehow, it made her feel quite triumphant. "I was actually looking for Hurley."

"Big guy? Lots of sweat?" Sawyer asked incredulously. "You're looking for him?" He repeated when she nodded. "Why?"

Libby looked out at the ocean as the heat took hold of her throat and crawled its way into her cheeks.

"Go Hurley," Sawyer muttered to himself, but just loud enough for her to hear. He glanced up and around and shrugged. "Ain't seen him around. Just listen for baby shrieks. Usually where Aaron is, Stumpy is, Hurley is."

Libby pressed her lips together tightly. "Thanks." She turned quickly, her bare feet making an indent in the soft cool sand.

"Hey, Libby?"

"Yeah?" She looked back, watching him spread his legs out on the sand.

"I don't need therapy."

"I didn't say you did."

He nodded and she turned her head, pushing a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Libby looked out on the ocean again, listened to the waves crash a few times and she heard a soft cry on the wind. Her smile returned and she walked towards it with high hopes and gentle laughter at her back.

* * *

Finis 


End file.
